Por varios kilos demás
by Ameiya Stephy
Summary: Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y sí, tengo problemas de sobrepeso, problemas de confianza por ese motivo, pero a mis 28 años no me impredía tener el trabajo que tanto anehelaba, y oh si, un jefe que estaba más bueno que el chocolate. Pero yo estaba felizmente comprometida con Eriol Hiraguisawa, a menos que...
1. Introducción

Y acá estaba yo… ¿Cómo llegué a este punto? … Eriol… maldita sea la hora en que me crucé con él… maldita sea la hora en que me había enamorado de él… maldita sea la hora en que me había propuesto matrimonio… maldita sea la hora en que lo encontré cogiéndose a mi mejor amiga…

Y sí, acá estaba yo, gimiendo quizás más por el dolor de perder mi virginidad y de vergüenza por que sea mi jefe quien lo esté haciendo…

Oh sí… leyeron bien, mi jefe me estaba desvirgando… No… no soy una adolescente… tengo mis 28 años bien puestos y no, no tengo el cuerpo perfecto, la balanza me lo decía todos los días al pesarme,… mi mente era un remolino de cosas, ¿Por qué tenia que haberme metido tanto a la cabeza de hacerlo cuando me casara? Quería darle algo especial a Eriol… él me había dicho que entendía y que esperaría a la noche de bodas, para que todo fuera mágico.

Pero nada de eso pasó, nada mágico está pasando, solo quería dejar de ser virgen, por serlo es que Eriol me dejó, por que ella le dio lo que yo no le di…

Pero, ¿Cómo es que terminé estando con mi jefe? Buena pregunta… El alcohol es uno de los principales motivos, y la insistencia de él en que me quedara y no saliera borracha a buscar a alguien quien me desvirgue.

No me mal entiendan, él no es un mal tipo. Todo lo contrario, a lo largo de los años en que me desempeñé como su asistente, había sido un gran jefe, tanto que nos convertimos en amigos, que él me confiaba sus secretos.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que terminé así?. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y bienvenidos a mi historia, en donde no todos tienen un "Vivieron felices para siempre" Yo no lo tenía.

Creo…

*Quita las telarañas, ahuyenta a los ratones, barre el polvo* hola? Ejem… me escuchan? Holaaaa a tooodoooos! Demasiadas cosas han pasado, y POR SUPUESTO que actualizare en esta semana TODAS mis historias, no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas, pero si me preguntan pos yo responderé :3 Bueno, una nueva historia! Inspirada en los sucesos que me han pasado durante tooodooo este tiempo ausente, y que mejor que los personajes de scc para interpretarlos! Diganme si quieren que la continúe, por que planeaba hacerlo como único capitulo, pero quiero saber sus comentarios.

Encantada de estar de regreso con ustedes! Y si, esta historia tiene lemon, ohh que sorpresa viniendo de mi jajaja xD bueno, nos leeremos pronto (mañana)! Hasta más tarde!


	2. Cap1: Empecemos por el principio

-:-

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAMP, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO SE PERMITE LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.

-:-

IMPORTANTE: Leer las notas de autora (NA) al finalizar para entender mejor. ¡Empecemos!

-:-

 **Capítulo 01: Empecemos por el principio**

-:-

Estaba tumbada en una cama que no era mía, cansada físicamente, pero me sentía tan vacía por dentro, miles de pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, entonces noté que tenía un brazo rodeándome la cintura, bueno, si se podía considerar que yo tenía cintura, ese punto lo aclararemos después, ¿vale?

Giré un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para verlo, se veía tan pacíficamente dormido, nunca me había fijado detenidamente en él, es decir, cualquiera que lo viera superficialmente, era más que obvio que la palabra lindo le queda realmente cortísimo, pero ahora que lo veía con más detalle, era… wow… una nariz perfecta, ni grande ni pequeña, unas cejas tupidas que enmarcaban su rostro tan varonil, unos labios entreabiertos evidenciando la pasividad de su sueño, tenía cada músculo tan malditamente marcado sin llegar a ser grotesco o exagerado, ¿Cómo es que había conseguido verse tan endemoniadamente sexy?

-Si sigues viéndome de esa forma pensaré que deseas una segunda ronda –su voz ronca quizás por el sueño hizo que me detuviera en mi examinación

-Si estás con los ojos cerrados, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –pregunté ya más recuperada del torbellino de pensamientos

-Siento tu mirada, es como si me quisieras violar y créeme que salir corriendo es algo que de seguro no haría –sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados

-Pierde cuidado, no planeo hacerlo –contesté acercando un dedo para acariciar sus pestañas

-¿Porque? ¿Tan mal estuve? –me sonrojé. ¿Mal? Yo no tenía con nada que compararlo, pero eh de admitir que esperaba la tan ansiada magia, más no niego de haber sentido placer

-Mmm no estoy segura de eso, el efecto de alcohol ya pasó… -lo escuche refunfuñar

-Claro… el alcohol… ¿Podemos tocar ese tema más tarde? –preguntó abrazándome más

-Quisiera no tocarlo nunca en mi vida –le respondí como quien no queriendo que me oiga

-Sakura… Es algo que obligatoriamente debemos de hablar –claro, él me había oído perfectamente, y había remarcado la palabra "obligatoriamente" al pronunciarlo

-Shaoran, realmente es algo que desearía evitar –contesté cansada, no había podido dormir en ningún momento

-Sabes perfectamente que no se puede –se incorporó para sentarse

-¿A dónde vas? –lo observé

-Prenderé la luz –contestó

-¡No! –no quería que me viera, sé que sonaba estúpido después de habernos acostado, pero con la habitación oscura estaba más que segura que no había vista los kilos por de más que tenía

-Sakura, realmente necesitamos hablar –vi el perfil de su rostro, era tan notorio ahora porque todas las chicas morían por él

-Para ti es fácil hablar de estos temas, es decir, tu prometido no te puso los cuernos con tu mejor amiga, no tienes un cuerpo catalogado como lindo socialmente, todas las chicas se mueren por ti ¡no debes hacer absolutamente para tener un sequito de mujeres a tu alrededor dispuestas hacer todo por ti! Es decir, mírate, eres inteligente, estás muy bueno, tanto de cara como de cuerpo, eres joven, tienes mucho dinero, tendrías a la mujer que quisiera con tan solo chasquear –vi que se recostaba de nuevo

-Te equivocas Sakura, no puedo tener a todas las mujeres –se giró quedando de costado, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y resultaba un poco, hipnotizantes…

-Claro que puedes, cuántas mujeres casadas tuve que correr de tu oficina, esa son las peores, como que se obsesionan –lo vi reír, lo veía con más detalle mientras seguía a mi lado

-No Sakura, no quiero a cualquier mujer, quiero a una en específico –sonrió

-Deberías decírselo, no vaya a ser que te la ganen –respondí. Era extraño en la situación que nos encontrábamos ahora, nunca me había imaginado estar cómodamente echada con mi jefe, desnudos, luego de haber tenido sexo

-¿Si verdad? Debería decírselo, pero no me atrevo –respondió casi en un susurro

-Oh espera… El gran Shao, ¿Enamorado? –sonreí abiertamente

-Calla… Pero hay un gran problema –lo miré como quien esperando que continúe – Ella ama a otro

-Ouch… ¿Planeas hacer algo?

-Claro que si, por lo menos ya tengo una gran ventaja sobre él

-¿Puedo preguntar? –rió

-Ya lo hace… bueno, ella confía plenamente en mí y no en él. ¿Es un gran comienzo para enamorarla verdad? –me atrajo hacia sus brazos y eh de decir que me sentía tan cómoda en ellos

-Pues sí, pero no creo que le agradaría que me abrazaras estando… así…

-Oh créeme que no le importaría –lo sentí sonreír

-Si tú lo dices…

-Intentemos dormir, mañana toca trabajo Cerezo

-Odio que me llames así

-Lo sé, justamente por eso lo hago

-¿Si digo que amo que me llames así, lo dejarías de hacer?

-En realidad no

-Eres impredecible, jefe, ¿No puedo faltar mañana? No me siento bien –me abrazó un poco más fuerte

-Lo sé Sakura, sé que la situación en la que estamos es de lo más extraña, pero podemos actuar como los adultos que somos, tú tienes 28 y yo tengo 30, huir no sería lo más apropiado y maduro

-Ya lo sé Shaoran, no planeaba huir, pero es que, tu eres mi jefe, como que no es ético

-Creo yo que lo que ético o no, ya lo dejamos hace muchos años desde que entraste a trabajar ¿no?

-Ah, te refieres a tus citas, mmm, privadas en la oficina ¿no? –si no fuera por la oscuridad, podría haber jurado ver un sonrojo

-Emm, pues, bueno ya, por eso y más cosas, por eso es que quiero hablar de todo

-Lo haremos Shaoran, aunque no sé por dónde ir

-Empecemos por el principio

-Eriol…

-:-

 **NA: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Y aquí estoy de regreso! Lamento no haber actualizado, las razones fueron:**

 **1)** **No podía acceder a mi cuenta: Así es, no tengo idea el porqué, pero cada vez que quería entrar, me rebotaba diciendo que mi cuenta no existe, o contraseña incorrecta, por lo que temí que alguien se pudiera apoderar de mi cuenta ¿Con que fin? A mí también me gustaría saberlo**

 **2)** **Estuve enferma: Fueron casi como dos meses que estaba mal, por poco y me internan, pero afortunadamente no fue así.**

 **3)** **Universidad: Mis clases se volvieron mucho más pesadas por lo que demandaban más de mi tiempo y dedicación si es que no quería atrasarme en las materias que estoy llevando.**

 **Bueno, a lo que iba, este es un capitulo un poco introductorio, los siguientes capítulos consistirán en Flash Back para poder entenderlo mejor, como podrán notar, la relación de Sakura y Shaoran no es la típica trillada de que se llevan mal, del jefe buenote pero hijo de fruta, ellos se llevan de lo mejor. Eso ya podrá ver en los siguientes capítulos, trataré de hacerlos los más largos posibles, de nuevo perdónenme la tardanza y espero realmente que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, es muy bien recibida.**

 **Gracias por leerme**

 **Besos**

 **Ameiya Stephy**


	3. Cap2: ¿El final o el inicio?

-:-

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DEL MARAVILLOSO GRUPO CLAMP, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO SE PERMITE LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.

-:-

IMPORTANTE: Leer las notas de autora (NA) al finalizar para entender mejor. ¡Empecemos!

-:-

 **Capítulo 02: ¿El final o el inicio?**

-:-

[Flash Back]

Acababa de terminar de terminar con mi jornada, estaba agotada y más porque el playboy de mi jefe desde hace unos meses se le había dado de célibe, tenía que correr a cuanta mujer viniera desesperada por sus mmmm atenciones...

\- Sakura – me llamó a través del intercomunicador que conectaba la recepción con su oficina – necesito que vengas

Rodé los ojos, era como la veintiún vez que me llamaba y eso que ya era hora de salida, ansiaba por encontrarme con Eriol, mi amado, estaba tan emocionada por que faltase tan poco para la boda y al fin, podía vencer todos mis temores.

Dejando al lado mis pensamientos, fui hasta la oficina y topé

-Tú no necesitas topar – lo oí decir desde adentro

-Lo sé, pero ya se me hizo costumbre – sonreí entrando - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sé que ya es hora para que te vayas, pero en verdad necesito éste balance con suma urgencia y tú eres la mejor de todas – me sonrió entregándome la carpeta

-Te pones bueno cuando quieres algo – contesté mirándolo inquisidoramente

-No seas cruel conmigo Cerezo, venga, entre los dos terminaremos más rápido

-De acuerdo – suspiré ante el apelativo, sabía que me fastidiaba que me dijera así – Pero primero tengo que avisar a Eriol

-Eriol... – masculló su nombre

-No entiendo por qué no te agrada, si me ama realmente y yo lo amo también – acoté

-Y eso es precisamente lo que no me agrada – respondió haciendo un gesto raro con la boca, cosa que siempre hacía cuando algo lo irritaba bastante

-¿Qué cosa? – no le logré entender

-Nada, no demores en hablar – respondió dándome la espalda para ir a la gaveta

Salí de su oficina y marqué el número de Eriol, a la tercera que llamé, recién respondió, cosa que me hizo preocupar y sentirme rara...

-¿Sakura? – Se escuchaba agitado - ¿Estás viniendo? – y algo alterado

-Ehh no, te llamaba para avisarte que llegaré un poco tarde, tengo que terminar unos balances acá – le respondí

-Ah, no hay problema, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, pero más o menos, ¿Cuánto tiempo sería? – preguntó

-Bueno, algo así como una hora y media por ahí – lo notaba extraño

-De acuerdo – parecía aliviado

-¿Pasa algo cariño? – me empezaba a poner nerviosa y no entendía el por qué

-¿Ah? Ehh no, para nada, solo ehh... Estaba ordenando y bueno, preparaba la cena, ya sabes – dijo atropelladamente

-¡Oh cariño! ¡Te acordaste! – Se había acordado de nuestro aniversario, era obvio que me preparaba una sorpresa en casa, yo tenía que ir cuanto antes

-¿Qué? Ah... Sí, claro que me acuerdo – contestó algo nervioso

-¡Nos vemos mi amor! – corté la llamada, estaba más que feliz

Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, me había ayudado a escoger una lencería súper sexy, se supone que lo usaría en la noche de bodas, pero, falta tan poco y además nos vamos a casar y sí, definitivamente lo usaría hoy.

Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento

-Ahora si pareces un cerezo – dijo mi jefe cuando entré a la oficina

-Estoy un poco nerviosa – le dije sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó alzando una ceja

-Bueno es que... Eriol me está preparando una cena romántica

Lo oí chasquear con la lengua ¿Por qué tenía cambios de humor tan rápido?

-¿Y? – respondió

-Pues... que yo le tengo otra sorpresa para él – dije sintiendo que mis mejillas se volvían más rojas

-¿Cuál? – había adoptado una posición demasiado recta, parecía incluso tenso

-Hoy me voy a entregar a él – y definitivamente el tomate quedaba chico en comparación al color que seguro yo tenía

Con Shaoran, mi jefe, tenía la enorme confianza de hablar de esto temas, más que empleador y empleado, éramos algo así como amigos confidentes, él me contaba absolutamente todo, ya en algún momento contaré de cómo nos volvimos así de cercanos, pero lo siguiente me dejó confundida

-Terminaré el trabajo solo – me dijo buscando algo en los cajones de su escritorio

-¿Shaoran? – Y ahora ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Puedes irte Sakura – dijo sin siquiera mirarme

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad, hasta mañana

Incluso cuando me despedí de él también, siguió sin dirigirme por un segundo la mirada y realmente no entendía el motivo.

Pero mi felicidad era tan grande como para ponerme a pensar en eso ahora, quizás tenía algunos problemas con los socios que luego me contaría.

Llegué a mi casa y sentí un revuelo en el estómago, estaba demasiado nerviosa y me empecé a sentir inquieta, pero ¿Por qué?

Entré a mi casa y el primer piso estaba con las luces apagadas, pero no en oscuridad, ya que me permitía ver todo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y todo estaba en su sitio, tal y como yo lo había dejado.

Fui al comedor, en la mesa solo estaba el florero habitual con las flores que Shaoran me regalaba cuando tenía que fingir ser su novia psicótica frente a alguna de sus conquistas.

¿Dónde estaba Eriol?

¿Y la cena?

Caí en cuenta de la música que venía de mi habitación. Esa sensación horrible en mi estómago se fue intensificando cada vez más y más.

Subí las escaleras y vi la puerta de mi habitación entre abierta, así que me acerqué con cuidado. Si Eriol se había quedado dormido, no quería despertarlo con alguna torpeza mía.

Entonces vi lo que nunca debería haber ocurrido.

Tomoyo.

Mi mejor amiga.

Desnuda.

Eriol.

Mi prometido.

Desnudo.

Tomoyo encima de Eriol.

En mi cama.

Eriol repitiendo su nombre cual bestia en celo mientras ella rebotaba sobre él una y otra vez.

Como dos amantes que se conocen a la perfección.

Ignorando mí presencia.

Me sentí rota.

Vacía.

Entonces dejé de pensar.

Estaba en modo automático.

Entré golpeando tan fuerte la puerta que ésta rebotó contra la pared, ambos gritaron primero por el susto del sonido y luego cual demonio ve la cruz, se paralizaron.

Tomoyo fue la primera en reaccionar, se bajó tapándose con las sábanas.

Eriol fue el primero hablar, nada inteligente de su parte.

-Sa-sakura – o por lo menos el intento de hablar.

-Largo, los dos – dije mirándolos a ambos

Tomoyo quiso decir algo pero se dio cuenta por mi mirada, que lo que debía hacer en el próximo segundo, era precisamente lo que dije.

Apenas tomó su ropa y salió de mi habitación, segundos después, oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse, no sé si se llegó a vestir y realmente no me importaba.

Tenía a Eriol al frente, que a diferencia de Tomoyo, no había hecho lo que dije.

-Largo – volví a repetir por si no me había oído

-No – me respondió vistiéndose de lo más normal – Tenemos que hablar

-Largo – yo no iba hablar con él, no había por qué estando las cosas tan claras

-No Sakura, no me iré – colocándose a una distancia prudencial de mí

-Largo – mi paciencia se estaba agotando

-¡Que no joder! ¡Es que no lo entiendes! – No respondí - ¡Tomoyo sólo me daba lo que tú no estabas dispuesta a darme antes de casarnos!

-Largo Eriol – su comentario me estaba hiriendo y no iba a permitirme llorar frente a él en una situación tan humillante

-¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Soy hombre por un demonio! ¡Tengo necesidades! ¡Necesidades que tú siendo mi prometida no querías darme! ¡Cuánto te deseé cada maldita noche!

-¿Y no tuviste mejor idea que acostarte con Tomoyo? – estaba en tono neutro y Eriol lo había notado, no mostraba emoción alguna y él sabía que todo estaba perdido

-¡Solo pasábamos el rato! ¡Jamás pensé en dejarte por ella! ¡Es a ti quien amo! – se acercó a mi más yo me mantuve firme, no iba a dejar que su proximidad me afectase

-Está de más decir que no quiero volver a verte en los próximos cincuenta años – le sostuve la mirada

-Sé que estás enamorada de mi Sakura y no dejaré que le pertenezca a nadie más

Diciendo eso, salió de la habitación y como Tomoyo, se marchó segundos después.

Todo estaba en silencio

Cínicos

Traicioneros

Nunca había experimentado este tipo de sentimiento, pero estaba profundamente dolida

Tan dolida que ni siquiera una lágrima podía salir de mí. Tomé mi abrigo y salí de casa con un objetivo en claro, había perdido a mi mejor amiga, a mi prometido.

No

Ellos me habían perdido a mí, pero aún me quedaba una persona, aún tenía a Shaoran y esperaba por todos los Dioses, que no estuviera con ninguna visita casual. Necesitaba hablar.

No demoré mucho en llegar a su casa, toqué insistentemente, hasta que abrió su puerta, tenía la camisa completamente desabrochada y una botella de vino en la mano

-Siento interrumpir – dije a modo de saludo

-¿Qué? Ah no, estoy solo, quería tomar para despejar la mente

-¿Puedo pasar? – tan solo verlo, me había entrado las ganas de llorar

-Por Dios Sakura, claro que sí

Entramos y efectivamente no había nadie más que él

-¿Qué pasó? – negué con la cabeza a punto de estallar en llanto

-Quisiera vino por favor – me miró dudoso pero asintió y fue a su cocina por un par de copas – trae otra botella más

-Primero empecemos por ésta – dijo sirviéndome – aquí tienes

-Yo... – di un sorbo

-¿Tú? – respondió acomodándose en el sofá mientras también bebía

-Vi a Eriol cogiéndose a Tomoyo – tosió

-¿Qué?

-Que vi a Eriol...

-Si te oí...

-Ah...

Le empecé a contar todo, mientras lloraba como magdalena, copas iban y venían, quería olvidarme de todo, de Eriol y Tomoyo en realidad, quería borrar ese recuerdo tan tallado ahora en mi mente, quería que el alcohol lo hiciera, quería que Shaoran lo hiciera

-Tarado – dije dando el último sorbo de vino perteneciente a la tercera botella - ¿Sabes Shaoran? – Me miró – Estoy harta de ser virgen, voy a salir y buscaré con quien tirar ésta noche

-No digas tonterías Sakura – respondió levantándose cuando me vio dirigirme a la puerta

-¡No es una tontería! ¿Qué chica de veintiocho años conoces que aún sea virgen?

-Tú

-Que no sea yo obviamente – rodé lo ojos

-Bueno, nadie

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Mi problema es ser virgen! ¡Por eso Eriol se acostó con Tomoyo!

-No, Eriol es un idiota, por eso lo hizo

-Ya no importa, hoy me desvirgo carajo – agarré la perrilla de la puerta para salir

-No dejaré que salgas en ese estado Sakura – con habilidad, se interpuso entre la puerta y yo

-¡Shaoran! – Traté de empujarlo para pasar, pero era completamente inútil – muy bien, ¿no me dejarás pasar no?

-Por fin dices algo coherente, Cerezo – sonrió

Ambos estábamos demasiados borrachos, y creo que por eso, es que ocurrió

-Entonces hazlo tú – me acerqué rodeándolo por el cuello

-¿Qué yo que cosa? – vi confusión en sus ojos

-Desvírgame – respondí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Era la primera vez que lo vi ponerse rojo, Shaoran jamás se sonrojaba

-¿Qué? Estás demasiado borracha – respondió aclarándose la garganta

-¿No te atraigo no? Debí suponerlo, estás acostumbrado a mujeres perfectas que yo... –me besó, primero fue tan lento, despacio, nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma, tan dulce

Me olvidé de Eriol, me olvidé de Tomoyo

Cuando se detuvo, se me quedó viendo, sus ojos, tenían un brillo diferente, no podía adivinar el significado, mejor dicho, el alcohol, no me dejaba

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Su mirada fija me hacía ruborizar, pero solo asentí en respuesta – vamos a mi habitación

Me tomó de la mano y me guio hasta su habitación, el decorado seguía siendo el de siempre, no era la primera vez que estaba acá, ya había venido muchas veces cuando me tocaba cuidarlo después de sus borracheras de cierre de negocio con los socios, pero era la primera vez bajo estas circunstancias.

Cerró la puerta cuando entramos

-¿No le pondrás seguro? – quise saber

-Sabes que vivo solo y si quisieras irte puedes... – negué

-No, no me iré – me acerqué para besarlo, esta vez subiendo la intensidad del beso, sentí sus manos recorrerme y tuve vergüenza

No soy una chica delgada, y la forma en que me acariciaba, solo me hacía dar cuenta lo tan...

-Perfecta – dijo depositando un beso en mi cuello

Imperfecta diría yo...

Sentí sus mano subir a mis pechos mientras la otra me agarraba el trasero, me mantenía pegada a él, como temiendo que me arrepintiera, pero eso no pasaría, quería dejar de ser virgen

-Ven Cerezo –me acostó en la cama colocándose sobre mí

Lo vi quitarse la camisa, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin ella, pero jamás estando sobre mí y... Madre santa de la papaya, pero mi jefe era condenadamente sexy, no era de extrañar que cada día tenía que correr alguna loca que iba a buscarlo

-Me pondrás nervioso si me continúas mirando de esa forma – me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Lo siento, solo miraba – me ruboricé

-Y me gusta que me mires, que por fin lo hagas – se inclinó sobre mi cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, me besó y yo no hacía otra cosa más que corresponderle

Me dejó de acariciar más no de besar, segundos después entendí el por qué, se había quitado el pantalón

Volvió a presionarme con su cuerpo y lo sentí en toda su magnitud y SANTA MADRE DE LA PAPAYA, ¿Qué tenía ahí? ¿Una botella de tres litros?

-Eres preciosa – dijo separándose un poco para desabrochar mi blusa

Entré en pánico y lo detuve

-No – dije más para mí que para él y no insistió

-Está bien Cerezo – me sonrió empezando a bajarse de mí, pero agarré su mano

-Apaga las luces, tengo vergüenza que me veas desnuda – susurré

-Pero... – lo vi dudar

-Solo necesito que las apagues para poder continuar – agarró un control que recién me había dado cuenta que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y las luces se apagaron – continúa por favor

-Sakura... ¿Estás segura? Luego no podré parar... –dijo en un suspiro

-Completamente segura – y esta vez fui yo que me desabroché la blusa

Lo siguiente que pasó, si bien es cierto no fue mágico como esperaba, pero fue algo, inexplicable, increíble

Shaoran besaba cada parte de mi piel que quedaba descubierta, cuando besó mi abdomen me quise morir de vergüenza, pero me acariciaba tan suavemente para mantenerme tranquila

Fue bajando despacio hasta que sentí mis bragas deslizarse e irse lejos de mis piernas, aunque el cuarto estaba a casi oscura, veía el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos

Se lamió los labios y acto seguido sentí como mi entrepierna se humedecía, con cuidado me separó las piernas y descendió hasta mi centro

-Confía en mí –susurró

Y claro que yo confía y

JODER

Me estremecí cuando sus labios tocaron mi entrada, como si me hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica cuan su lengua pasó por el medio. Si no fuera por la oscuridad del cuarto, hasta la luna hubiera visto lo roja que estaba

Shaoran me estaba torturando, agarraba mis piernas ya que en un acto involuntario, se me daba por cerrarlas, lamía y succionaba mi clítoris

-¡Joder Shaoran! ¡Ahhhh! – empecé a gemir y dejar de moverme era algo que no podía dejar de hacer

-Calma Cerezo, no quiero que te vengas aún – dejó de lamerme y me moví inquieta, agarró mi mano y me la puso en mi entrepierna, estaba demasiado mojada

-¿Estás lista? Tu cuerpo lo está, quiero saber si tú también – dijo colocándose sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas con las suyas haciendo que él quedase en medio de ellas

Me moví inquieta, lo necesitaba, era como un instinto primitivo, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que continuara, que quería sentir más, lo jalé para besarlo en señal de respuesta, correspondió profundizando el beso, dejando espacio inexistente entre nosotros.

Entonces sentí su enorme miembro, porque, joder... Que lo sentía enorme

Se empezó a frotar contra mí, primero lento, podía ver su rostro aunque algo tenue por la poca luz que se colaba del pasadizo, se mordía el labio, como quien tratándose de controlar

-Te necesito Shaoran... Te necesito adentro – supliqué

Lo oí decir algo más no le entendí, levantó más mis piernas y como si fuera algo automático, le rodee la cintura con ellas, jalándolo para sentirle más

-Me volverás loco – el sonido de su voz era extraño, era más grave, más profundo, más sensual

Coloco su miembro en mi entrada y empujó despacio, me volví algo incomoda ante esa sensación

-Si te duele mucho, avísame y... – en un impulso, me abracé a él, haciendo que entrara de golpe en mí, un dolor agudo se apoderó de mi centro y unas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse - ¡Joder Sakura! – escondió su rostro en medio de mi cuello y hombro, lo sentí estremecerse

El dolor intenso que sentí, tan rápido como vino, desapareció

-Shaoran... Más... – apenas hablé pero él me escuchó

Me tomó de las piernas y empezó a embestirme, una y otra vez

-¡Si! ¡Oh Joder! ¡Más rápido! – y como si se tratara de un súbdito, sus embestidas se hacían más fuertes, profundas y rápidas

Trataba de moverme junto a él, cuando me giró haciendo que quede sobre él sin romper nuestra unión

-Muévete Cerezo, cabálgame – aunque no entendía lo que dijo, mi cuerpo sí

Empecé a moverme mientras él me tomaba del trasero, me lo apretaba y acariciaba mientras yo subía y bajaba, mientras movía mis caderas en círculos en un afán de sentirlo completamente a fondo.

Tomó mis pechos con su boca y empezó a succionarlo, igual que un niño hambriento. Se movía haciéndome gemir. Me sentía desfallecer, una sensación empezaba a subir exigiendo salir, ser liberada, pero parecía más como si quisiera orinar ¿Sería posible eso?

-Sha-Shaoran... Tengo la sensación de querer orinar – hablé entrecortado

-Te vas a venir Cerezo, hazlo conmigo – acto seguido, me volvió a colocar sobre la cama, puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros

Entonces exploté, sentí que alcanzaba el cielo y grité, me aferré tanto a Shaoran que no estoy segura de no haberlo lastimado. Un sonido gutural, tan varonil, salió de él cuando sentí algo caliente en mi interior

-¡Shaoran! –grité arqueándome ante el orgasmo

-¡Sakura! – me abrazó haciendo que nada saliera mi interior, me había llenado por completo

Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas, había sido demasiado intenso, cuando salió de mí, sentí una sensación de que me faltase algo, lo vi sonreír

-Debes descansar – se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo colocándome entre sus brazos, me sentía tan cómoda, tan segura

-¿Shaoran? – sentía que el sueño empezaba a apoderarse de mi

-¿Um? – y por su voz, de él también

-No usamos preservativo... –lo oí chasquear con la lengua

-Me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo – creo que eso era efecto del alcohol y me separé un poco para verlo y solo me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla – Luego te tomas una pastilla Cerezo, ahora descansemos – me dio una nalga y me volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos

Y dejé que el sueño me llevara luego de haberme acostado con mi jefe. Que surrealista era todo esto. Luego pensaría, cuando no hubiera alcohol de por medio.

 **[FIN DEL FLASH BACK]**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **NA: HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿Cómo están? Lamento mucho la demora, pero espero que este capítulo compense un poquito por lo menos. ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Shaoran logrará decir lo que siente? ¿Quisieran un capitulo narrado por él? De nueva cuenta, gracias por esperarme y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, cualquier duda, sugerencia, siempre es bien recibido, espero sus review que siempre me motivan con seguir escribiendo**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos**

 **Ameiya Stephy**


End file.
